opofandomcom-20200214-history
Kirbles
Kirbles was one of the original players of One Piece Online, being the 8th visit of the place and technically the 6th person to play the game under the name "Precipice" while the game was still named "Everything I Own" Kirbles found and ate the Bomb-Bomb devilfruit after Aurarus was given the the game by Narutoworl. Although Kirbles found the Gas-Gas fruit in the original, he decided to stick with Bomb-Bomb History Kirbles is one of the few original players to survive the test of time. When Kirbles (at the time known as Precipice) first played the game he was offered to join the Blackflash pirates but he refused after he saw that the captain was fantasyflash, at that moment thinking to himself that he knew the crew would fail. He saw right through fantasyflash for what he truly was, a coward hiding behind friends and alliances to give him power. Instead, Kirbles teamed up with dragonfight23 to create their own crew. This crew was named the Komodo Pirates. The Komodo pirates being the 3rd crew in the game proved to be the most potent crew in possibly the history of the game. In the early 2013 years of the game Komodo Pirates set the standard for what a crew should be like, having a small but active population of members instead of mass recruiting nobodies and newbies, allying with nobody and warring with almost every crew they felt like, and giving each member of the crew a special rank instead of just making divisions. Komodo kept the population of their crew to a small but active and elite chosen few. Many came and went but there was a core of 8 that stayed consistent throughout the game, the biggest Komodo has ever gotten was 14 members. Komodo has never had any consistent allies, this is because every crew in the game would get attatched to allies and would never be able to fight for themselves, allying your crew with another meant allying with all of their allies and this created many issues. Lastly instead of using the standard division rankings for the crew Kirbles decided to give each member their own rank, this would make them feel unique and special instead of "just another worthless henchman of division 3". Eventually kirbles hatred for fantasyflash grew so strong that he broke alliances with him. He saw that he was controlling the game with his alliances, getting all the ranks he wanted just because he was friendly with the marines and allied with every single crew in the game. Kirbles decided to kill fantasyflash's crew on sight, fantasyflash would usually end up running away leaving the server or flat out escaping from these encounters, but the Komodo pirates almost always remained victorious in the end. This conflict remained steady until the Black Flash slowly became inactive, and eventually almost died out only playing occasionally. For a small time period kirbles was recognized as Yonko and Yonko crew by Fleet Admiral Masuku, but as Masuku became more and more inactive, and the game became overun by exploiters unkillable because of their high bounties, this title began to mean nothing. Komodo was the only crew to stay consistently active for the first era of the game, and one of the few crews to never exploit in the era of exploiting. Few crews could stand up to them, the only ones that came close were anikan's various groups of goons and Roadkun's Big Daddy pirates. Komodo slowly became inactive as exploits got worse, and was disbanded after the game was thought to be dead and abandoned by Narutoworl in the summer of 2013. Later on when Aurarus took over the game, Kirbles decided to return. Not as a pirate this time, but instead as a marine. Kirbles was easily able to prove himself worth and within the first 2 weeks became an admiral. Kirbles later found the bomb-bomb devil fruit and created his own division of the marines called the Dong Squad dedicated to killing and jailing the high bounties of the game who constantly left or reseted to save themselves. Eventually Kirbles saw how corrupt and inactive marquisemaddison had become as the leader of the marines and conspired with ex-vice captain of the Komodo Pirates dragonfight23 who'm at the time had the Pika-Pika l ogia fruit, and Liltonyboy1 who'm at the time found the chop-chop fruit (this fruit was given to him as a gift by kirbles who went onto his account and copied the same method he did to get his) The idea was to create a small super group unstoppable to everybody, with 3 of the 5 devil fruits on their side they proved to be nearly unstoppable. Although revered as the strongest crew in recent memory and dominating the game for nearly 5 weeks Liltonyboy1 eventually went insane and jealous after realizing his devil fruit was not nearly as powerful as Kirbles' or dragonfight23's. Liltonyboy disbanded the crew and tried to kill his crewmates. All 3 of them left eachother and played as loners for a long while occasionally teaming up with eachother to bring down their common enemy. During this period kirbles started to realize just how strong his powers were. He was capable of easily killing every devil fruit user by throwing them into the water and slaughtering every non-devil fruit user unlucky enough to step in his way. Only those with crews of 3 or more could fight him fairly. Eventually Kirbles realized people were escaping into the water too easily so he got the assistance of qadoory and Matriotix to kill and jail anybody lucky enough to escape into the water, a process they liked to call fishing. Once they successfully jailed somebody they would go back to their jail cell and place a paper bag on their head to shame them. This team did not last long as eventually Matriotix and qadoory betrayed Kirbles. The game was starting to become worse and worse with exploiters, autists, and autistic exploiters, so Kirbles teamed up with Liltonyboy and dragonfight once more under the name "The Shield" This powerful stable would be the only justice in the game for the time being, as BizarreRolith only stopped by to hang out with his 5 marine friends have a 30 minute attack and then leave for the day. Eventually Aurarus decided to stop working on the game, during this period the Shield started to become inactive, although they still play on some occasion and there are rumors spreading about them getting together once again. When interviewed about this, the 3 stated that when there is no justice left in the game, when alt accounts are the only marines and the few marines left aren't strong enough to fight the legions of pirates spawnkilling them, and when the game becomes a hell of exploiters and pathetic cowardly pirates that can't fight without resetting or leaving, the hounds of justice will be there. Abilities Kirbles has proven himself to be incredibly gifted in abilities, having several great traits as well as a devil fruit Leadership Kirbles has phenomenal leadership, proving that he can apply it when he wants to back in the early eras of the game where he lead the Komodo Pirates Cunning Kirbles has proven to be extremely cunning, easily becoming an admiral within 2 weeks and even staying as an admiral for a month even though he was playing as a pirate under the Big Mac Pirates Devil fruit Sometime after Aurarus took over the game, Kirbles found and ate the bomb-bomb fruit. The fruit itself was deemed mediocre and not as strong as many of the other fruits, but Kirbles would prove those envious of him wrong showing extreme capability with this fruit. Able to fight toe-to-toe with the strongest of fruits using his abilities and tactics perfectly. He was able to change people opinions about the fruit from mediocre to overpowered. Lens of Truth Kirbles has a talent for seeing through people for what they really are as if it is a sixth sense. This ability began to grow in recent years and has grown so strong that he now has a natural hate for many people of the game, and has grown to hate the things they like. Many hate him for the things he has said and done, they either consider him a complete liar or a sarcastic prankster even when he is being serious, kirbles does not mind and he aknowledges that it is not his fault.